Un Nuevo Inicio
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: la guerra a terminado, nuevas generaciones de ninjas están listos para salir en misiones con sus nuevos maestros... ¿Naruto desaparecido? ¿donde estará?... pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, no hay pareja fija por lo que lo pueden dejar en los Review
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, primero que nada agradezco a los que me siguen, lamento haber tenido q bajar los anteriores proyectos, pero he peridio el hilo de aquellas historias, por lo que en este minuto no se como seguirlas, como no quería perder a los que gustan de las historias de autentico GenderBender, ya que como que se ha perdido eso un poco, muchos usan la idea de que Naruko es la hermana de Naruto o cosas así, son buenas historias también, pero uno cuando busca por Naruko piensa mas en el GenderBender de que Naruko sea Naruto,no se ustedes, pero al menos yo si busco eso,bueno aquí les dejo lo mas nuevo salido de mi cabeza, espero sea de su agrado, tiene por allí algunas ideas de otros FF que he leído por allí y por acá XD.**

**antes que nada aclarar que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino que a su respectivo creador, la historia en si no tiene fines de lucro, esta hecho por fan para fans**

**Cap 1**

Había pasado un año desde la cruenta guerra, habían ocurrido muchas pérdidas, muchos de los cuales habían sido jóvenes Chunnins y Jounins que apenas tenían edad, por esta razón en las cinco grandes naciones ninjas habían reforzado el sistema educativo de las academias ninja, por ello se formaban los grupos antes de que los chicos se graduaran y también se les enseñaba a luchar en equipos antes de ser gennins, por esta razón el tiempo que los aspirantes a shinobi pasaban en la academia se había alargado un año.

Ya se acercaba la fecha para que los primeros Gennins salieran de la academia ninja de Konoha, solo faltaba un mes para dicho examen que los convertiría en Gennins y pasarían de estar en las aulas aprendiendo a pasar bajo la tutela de un Jounnin para comenzar a hacer misiones en conjunto con sus compañeros de equipo, muchos estaban felices por ello, salvo el Rokudaime Hokage, ya que él tenía que encontrar a los Jounnins que cuidarían y entrenarían a la nueva generación de la fuerza militar de Konoha, a pesar de ser conocido como el hombre más inteligente en el país del fuego ahora mismo estaba en un gran problema, por las reconstrucciones a nivel nacional muchos ninjas estaban fuera de Konoha y no volverían hasta muchos meses más, los que estaban ya en la aldea ya les había asignado un equipo, pero le faltaba un equipo, y era el equipo de las hermanas menores de algunos clanes muy influyentes en la aldea, para su pesar no podía nombrar a Hinata como sensei ya que ella era la nueva jefa del clan Hyuuga desde la muerte de su padre.

Hokage-sama – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante – dijo con su acostumbrada voz perezosa - ¿Qué quiere Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto manteniendo el respeto a la que alguna vez fue la reconocida maestra del Genjutsu.

Me dijeron que tenías problemas para encontrar a un shinobi para el grupo Hyuuga, Inozuka, Aburame – dijo seria.

Sí, pero esa no serás tu – dijo mientras se paraba de su silla.

No hay nadie más – dijo mientras se acercaba – tampoco puedo huir de mis obligaciones con la aldea solo por ser madre.

No, el pequeño Azuma aun es un bebe, no puedes alejarte de él – dijo seriamente, no dejaría a su ahijado sin madre ya que él aún se culpaba de la muerte de su maestro.

Entonces quien tomara ese cargo, no queda nadie más en toda la aldea – dijo seria, ella sabía de las instancias, por eso se ofrecía.

Aún queda alguien, pero no sé si está en la aldea exactamente – dijo mientras miraba a la ventana como buscando la respuesta a su pregunta – donde estas Naruto – dijo en un susurro que la Kunoishi pudo escuchar.

¿Naruto? – recordó la mujer, como poder olvidar al héroe de la guerra – ¿pero que no está en una misión? – pregunto extrañada.

No, no ha aceptado ninguna misión desde la guerra, algunos lo han visto en la biblioteca de la aldea aprendiendo sellos, otros lo han visto en el supermercado comprando víveres, pero desde hace una semana nadie sabe nada de él – dijo preocupado.

¿Porque no mandas a alguien a su casa? – pregunto rápidamente.

Lo hice, pero la puerta no está, es como si nunca hubiera existido la puerta – dijo contrariado el hombre – los vecinos dicen que ya no escuchan nada por lo que creen que Naruto se fue de allí – algo no estaba bien en lo que estaba diciendo, y recién el Nara estaba parando en ello, se había olvidado de las circunstancias que tenían en un paradero desconocido al chico más hiperactivo de todos – sellos, casa desaparecida, no ruido para los vecinos, - comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras su mente trataba de pensar en todas las posibilidades y a dar con el paradero del rubio – como soy tan estúpido – se dijo a si mismo asustando a la mujer enfrente - ¡Sai! – grito a lo cual un AMBU apareció frente al él.

Diga Hokage-sama – dijo el hombre, que tras la máscara no se podía distinguir la sonrisa falsa que siempre tenía.

Lleva un grupo pequeño especializados en infiltración a la casa de Naruto, la puerta debe estar oculta por sellos, quiero que lo encuentren – dijo a lo cual obtuvo un "Hai" y quedo solo de nuevo con la mujer de ojos rojos – muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei, ahora será mejor que vuelva con Asuma-kun – dijo, la mujer se marchó también del lugar, volvió a quedar solo en la oficina, y comenzó a divagar una vez más en sus pensamientos los cuales ahora estaban con el rubio – Naruto, que fue lo que paso, porque abandonaste tus metas, a Hinata y la vida de Shinobi – comenzó a pensar el chico mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y un grupo AMBU estaba a las afuera de lo que suponía estaría la puerta para entrar al departamento de Naruto, dos integrantes del grupo comenzaron a formar sellos y liberaron el sello que ocultaba la puerta, al abrirla y entrar vieron todo destruido, las paredes estaban agrietadas y algunas rotas, todos los muebles estaban hechos añicos, pareciera como si en el lugar hubiera pasado un huracán, o incluso como si la misma guerra ninja hubiera pasado dentro de ese departamento.

¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo uno de los que abrió la puerta – que rayos paso aquí – dijo exigiendo una respuesta,

Busquemos a Naruto, Sasuke-kun búscalo – le dijo una chica de cabello azulado al primero, estos no eran miembros de AMBU, pero estaban disfrazados como si lo fueran, Sai había llegado a ellos pidiendo ayuda para encontrar al rubio en su casa, Sasuke podría ser un buen buscador en lugares pequeños y Sakura era una médico, por lo que era mejor tenerlos a ellos que a cualquier AMBU que estuviera en la aldea.

El azabache se sacó la máscara y activo su Sharingan buscando el chakra del rubio, comenzó a mirar periféricamente desde la entrada a lo cual Sakura y Sai se sacaron las máscaras, luego de una búsqueda corta Sasuke lo encontró – está en su cuarto, pero tengan cuidado, este lugar está lleno de sellos.

¿Sellos? De qué tipo – pregunto Sai manteniendo el rostro neutral.

Parece que son del tipo que evita el sonido salga de la casa, pero hay más, muchos que desconozco – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Vamos – intervino Sakura, pero no dieron un paso cuando se escuchó un grito, era de dolor puro y desgarrador que incluso parecía como si al escucharlo sintieran el dolor ajeno como propio, al instante corrieron a la habitación del rubio, al llegar vieron al objeto de su búsqueda revolcarse de dolor, lleno de sangre, la imagen horrorizo a la medico la cual corrió al lado del rubio para suministrarle Chakra – ¡Naruto! – grito al colocarse a su lado.

Al sentir como se le administraba chakra, Naruto quien mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió - ¡no! – grito y alejo a Sakura la cual salió disparada, pero fue atrapada por Sasuke.

¡Qué rayos te pasa Dobe! – grito pero le vio la cara, el tenia activado su modo Sennin, y este estaba por desvanecerse.

Naruto, tratamos de ayudarte – le dijo la médico, pero obtuvo una respuesta rápida y llena de dolor por parte del rubio.

No me administren más chakra – dijo con dolor mientras se apretaba el estómago con fuerza, fue cuando Sakura y Sai vieron el modo Sannin apunto de desvanecerse, Sasuke lo vio con su Sharingan y pudo observar el chakra del rubio, todo este estaba siendo focalizado en su estómago y este parecía desaparecer dentro de un sello.

Tu chakra está siendo absorbido por un sello – dijo Sasuke dándole a conocer la situación al resto.

¿Crees que no lo es? – dijo con ironía el rubio mientras su cara se retorcía de dolor.

Tenemos que deshacernos de ese sello – dijo Sakura – Sai aprisiónalo – el chico respondió a lo cual se puso a dibujar una bestia con tentáculos largos para inmovilizar al rubio, cuando la bestia de tinta tomo al rubio este bosifero.

¡No suéltenme! – grito.

Estás loco, no te dejaremos asi – dijo Sakura mientras caminaba con Sasuke a su lado.

Si lo desactivan mal todo el chakra que ha estado acumulando por los años explotara en un efecto bomba y desintegrara todo a un kilómetro a la redonda – amenazo el rubio dejando paralizados a sus amigos un segundo pero luego quien considero su rival por tanto tiempo tomo la palabra.

Más razón para desactivarla, no podemos dejarte morir ni tampoco podemos dejar que se destruya media Konoha – rijo secamente a lo cual Sakura y Sai se acercaron para comenzar a desactivar el sello, si bien ellos no conocían bien la mecánica de sellado, con el Sharingan de Sasuke podrían dar con la solución de alguna forma, después de un rato de forcejeo Naruto dejo de dar pelea, el modo Sannin habia desaparecido haciendo que el rubio comenzara a botar sangre por la boca, Sakura al ver eso dejo de trabajar en el sello y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su amigo mientras Sai y Sasuke trataban de descifrar el sello, lo que descubrió la aterro.

Pero qué demonios – dijo con miedo mientras examinaba – sus órganos se están destruyendo poco a poco – dijo muy preocupada captando la atención de sus compañeros - ¿Qué rayos te paso?

Naruto la miro para luego hablar – el sello de los cinco elementos – dijo ya con voz cansada de tanto gritar y ya entrando a estar cansado de tanto dolor, solo quería que esto terminara ya.

¿El sello de los cinco elementos? – repitió el grupo, la bestia dejo a Naruto sobre los restos de su cama y lo soltó.

El sello absorbía el chakra del zorro – dijo con dolor – pero desde que deje de ser su contenedor ha estado drenando el mío… - dijo mientras tosía sangre, Sakura lo quería ayudar pero la volvió a alejar – intente liberarme de este sello, pero solo apresure las cosas, no es un sello normal, y tal parece que hay otro que funciona en conjunto con este… - dijo ya cansado, Sasuke podía ver el flujo de chakra desaparecer en el sello, el chakra de Naruto aguantaría solo unos 30 minutos antes de ser drenado por completo.

Que podemos hacer para liberarlo – pregunto Sai.

No hay forma de liberarme de este sello – dijo con una voz resignada el rubio a lo cual recibió una rápida y dolida contestación.

¡Como que no hay forma, tiene que haber una, tú recién lo dijiste! – grito la de cabello rosa.

Por lo que he estudiado… tal parece que al drenarlo todo comenzara a drenarse a sí mismo y desaparecerá – dijo entre toses acompañada de sangre.

Pero cuando se drene completamente tú morirás – agrego Sasuke, a lo que recibió una sonrisa forzada.

Como que morir, ¡no puedes morir! – grito Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Fue por eso que te alejaste de todos, rechazaste a Hinata y el puesto de Hokage – dijo Sai – sabias que ibas a morir pronto, por eso no querías darle dolor a nadie y evitar que sufrieran.

Me… atraparon – dijo con un intento de su sonrisa zorruna – quien quiere a una persona que durara tan poco como Hokage, ni siquiera pude hacerme de una relación con alguien, no quería q me llorara por mi partida – dijo mirando el techo lleno de sellos, sus compañeros comenzaban a entender al chico, todos cargados por la impotencia de poder hacer nada para ayudarle a la persona que todo dio por ellos y por la aldea, solo estaban de pie a su lado escuchando lo que creían serían sus últimas palabras – pero ¿Cómo supieron del sello de la puerta? – pregunto agotado mientras su mirada se iba apagando al igual que su chacra se iba acabando.

Shikamaru dedujo el sello cuando supo que te vieron en la biblioteca estudiando técnicas de sellado – dijo Sai mientras reprima las lágrimas, Sasuke al estaba igual que Sai, la única que no controlaba su llanto era Sakura

Ya veo… - dijo ya con apagada voz – así que ese holgazán dio conmigo…

No, Naruto – dijo Sakura ya arrodillada a su lado – no te mueras – pidió.

La muerte… es un nuevo comienzo… - dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos – oto-san… oka-san… ya voy… - dijo ya como un susurro casi inaudible, Sakra al no sentir el pulso de su amigo comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Sai también dejo de retenerse y se permitió derramar las lágrimas, solo Sasuke no lloro, el todavía mirando con el Sharingan, en el estómago de Naruto el chakra que había estado absolviendo se comenzaba a manifestar, ante los ojos de Sasuke el sello se rompió, pero de donde se estaba originalmente comenzó a salir violentamente el chakra.

¿Ahora qué? – dijo mientras tomaba distancia, Sakura y Sai también se alejaron al sentir el chakra salir de forma violenta del cuerpo de Naruto.

¿Qué no se supone que la explosión era solo si se desactivaba de forma errónea? – pregunto la médico mientras miraba atónita lo que pensaba también sería su fin, el chakra envolvió toda la habitación en una luz que deslumbro a los ninjas.

Tsunade estaba trabajando en el hospital de Konoha, desde que había renunciado como Hokage decidió seguir trabajando, tenía que distraerse en algo o sino iba a comenzar a jugar de nuevo y prefería gastarse en dinero en sake a apostar y perderlo todo como hace tantos años atrás, estaba con su primeriza estudiante caminando por las instalaciones, como la guerra había terminado habían muy pocos heridos, solo pequeños casos, y los normales de emergencia que eran por accidentes, todavía no salían los nuevos grupos gennins, por lo que se podría decir era la calma antes de la tormenta, no podían estar más en lo correcto, solo que la tormenta llego mucho antes de lo que esperaban, estaban caminando i riendo de anécdotas del pasado cerca de la entrada principal del hospital cuando vieron a Sakura, Sai y a Sasuke entrar raudamente por la puerta de entrada, estos dos últimos cargaban cosas muy grandes estos estaban ocultos por frazadas, Sakura al ver a su maestra corrió más rápido gritando su nombre.

Tsunade-sama – grito a lo cual tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraron a Sakura y su grupo que venían tras ella – es una emergencia – dijo ya cansada, Tsunade y Shizune vieron el rostro de la muchacha al igual que inspeccionaron a los dos chicos tras ella, ambas podían deducir que el grupo habia derramado lágrimas, pero algo les molestaba, ¿Por qué estaban vestidos de AMBU los tres? Y ¿Qué eran esos bultos?

¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada la de pelo negro.

Naruto ha muerto – dijo secamente Sasuke dejando a Tsunade y a Shisune sin habla.

**bueno esto espeso bueno, creo, espero sea de su agrado, como sale en el sumary, que por cierto fue malisimo (ok, soy malo con esas cosas) no tengo una pareja para Naruko, y si esta historia viene con Naruko, ya que me cargue a Naruto XD, pero no desesperen que ya ire explicando a medida de que siga escribiendo, espero me dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**_que hay gente, que tal, como estamos?, jajaja, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de este fic, que espero sea de su agrado leerla como es el mio escribirlo, en el capitulo anterior no tuve ningún Review, pero no importa, supongo que les gusto y creeré eso por ahora, lo que si ha tenido muchas visitas, y eso me mantiene contento, como sea, mucho bla bla y aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy_**

_En el cap anterior:_

_Tsunade-sama – grito a lo cual tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraron a Sakura y su grupo que venían tras ella – es una emergencia – dijo ya cansada, Tsunade y Shizune vieron el rostro de la muchacha al igual que inspeccionaron a los dos chicos tras ella, ambas podían deducir que el grupo había derramado lágrimas, pero algo les molestaba, ¿Por qué estaban vestidos de AMBU los tres? Y ¿Qué eran esos bultos?_

_¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada la de pelo negro._

_Naruto ha muerto – dijo secamente Sasuke dejando a Tsunade y a Shisune sin habla_

Cap. 2:

Las dos ninjas medico estaban estáticas por la noticia – Tsunade-sama, queremos que le haga una autopsia – dijo Sakura sacando a ambas del trance, esta acepto y les pidió que la siguieran a una habitación para poder examinarlo.

Pero si es Naruto… ¿Por qué son dos cuerpos? – se preguntaba la Sannin mientras caminaba y entraba a una habitación que estaba vacía, al entrar Sasuke deposito el bulto aun cubierto y Sai hizo lo mismo con el que traía el dejando ambos sacos en la misma cama, uno al lado de otro para que la Senju pudiera estudiarlos al mismo tiempo, pero esto ella no lo sabía – ¿porque los dejan juntos? Hay otra cama allá – dijo al ver que dejaban los cuerpos.

Es para que pueda evaluarlos juntos – explico Sai con su sonrisa fingida, tomando ambas frazadas descubrió el cuerpo del Rubio, este dejo a Tsunade helada, su rostro ya no poseía las marcas de posesión del zorro, tenía manchas de sangre en la boca y en toda la ropa, pareciera que había sufrido mucho antes de partir, pero lo que le heló la sangre era ver a quien estaba al lado, una chica de cabellera roja como la sangre, de piel un poco pálida, vistiendo solamente una chaqueta de color rojo pálido que supuso era de Sakura, su cabello largo se extendía, hasta por lo que pudo deducir, hasta la parte baja de la espalda, al verla solo pensó en una sola persona, pero era imposible que ella estuviera viva, ella había muerto hace ya dieciocho años atrás protegiendo a su hijo y a la aldea de la bestia de nueve colas, Shizune por el contrario miraba horrorizada el cuerpo de su "hermanito menor" se acercó lentamente para comprobar el pulso del muchacho, pero nada.

Tsunade rompiendo el silencio pregunto por la chica - ¿Quién es ella? – mientras en su cabeza rechazaba la idea de que fuera quien creía que era.

No lo sabemos – dijo Sakura.

Dime todo y con detalles – ordeno Tsunade mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos para examinarlos.

Hai – por lo que Sakura comenzó a narrar los hechos desde que Sai les hablo de los problemas que tenían para encontrar a un sensei más para los nuevos gennins que se graduarían dentro de un mes y que el único disponible era Naruto, le conto también como Sai les consiguió ropa AMBU y como habían llegado a la casa del rubio, le conto la condición, le hablo también del sello y de lo que paso después.

Flash Back.

Aquel resplandor de chakra los cegó durante un momento, los tres ninjas estaban esperando la explosión de energía que había hablado su amigo, pero esta nunca llego, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos solo fue para que Sakura les tapara la visión a Sasuke y a Sai, sobre el rubio yacía una chica a la cual se le calculaba la misma edad que ellos, totalmente desnuda descansando sobre el regazo del difunto.

Pero que… - dijo Sasuke al ver a la muchacha, pero Sakura le tapo la visión de ella, pero aun así gracias a su Sharingan él pudo apreciar gran parte de aquella figura, pero a la vez su visión había sido bloqueada por la larga cabellera de la chica.

Será mejor llevarlos con Tsunade – hablo Sai mientras Sakura les tapaba los ojos a ambos hombres.

End Flash Back

Y después de eso le puse un chaleco y los trajimos – finalizo Sakura, sus oyentes estaban meditando lo que podría haber pasado, pero la ex Hokage dio con la aparente repuesta antes que el grupo – Shizune, tráeme los expedientes médicos de las Kunoishis de hace 18 años atrás, Sakura ayúdala, Sasuke y Sai vallan con el Hokage e informen de la muerte de Naruto, díganle que por una enfermedad del tipo necro lisis debido al uso del Rasenshuriken en la guerra, y que el problema del Jounnin yo lo solucionare – dio las ordenes al grupo el cual corrió a hacer lo pedido, al quedarse solo con los chicos comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionar a la vez ambos cuerpos… - como pensaba – medito tras analizar el cuerpo del rubio y el de la pelirroja – sus órganos fueron removidos… - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al rubio – modificados al género y colocados aquí – volvió a susurrar mientras miraba a la pelirroja – parece que su red de chakra también sufrió el mismo destino… - el análisis de la mejor médico de la aldea fue interrumpido por sus alumnas las cuales dejaron todos los expedientes médicos de las kunoishis activas de hace 18 años, no fue difícil.

Tsunade-sama – hablo Shizune mientras entraba con Sakura con todas las carpetas – aquí están.

Ahora comiencen a buscar a Uzumaki Kushina – dijo mientras seguía analizando los cuerpos, no quería dudas con respecto a sus pensamientos.

Hai – dieron ambas y comenzaron a buscar, buscaron durante mucho tiempo, carpeta por carpeta, archivo por archivo hasta que dieron con el expediente médico de la nombrada, Sakura tenía sus dudas con respecto a ella por lo que intento abrir el expediente, pero no podía, este estaba sellado – aquí esta, pero esta sellado – dijo la peli rosa.

Claro que esta sellado, yo misma lo selle – dijo dejando los cuerpos.

¿Y quién es Uzumaki Kushina? – pregunto aunque ya se estaba haciendo una idea, pero aun así no sabía que tenía que ver esto con la pelirroja misteriosa.

Kushina – dijo mientras tomaba el informe y se disponía a librar el sello – es la madre de Naruto – dijo al tiempo que el sello se rompió y comenzó a leer el historial – este mosoco siertamente ha tenido un historial parecido al de su madre – dijo mientras leía hoja por hoja hasta que llego a la información que ella misma había escrito – aquí esta… - dijo mientras leía en silencio, sus alumnas estaban mirando la cara de la mujer, esta tubo muchos sentimientos, tristeza, odio, rencor, aceptación, luego de unos segundo volvió a hablar – sabía que mi análisis no podría estar equivocado… - dijo mirando a la chica – ahora el problema será el cómo lo tome…

Tsunade-sama – interrumpió la mayor de sus alumnas - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Todo parece indicar que Naruto… - pensó un momento las palabras – nunca fue hombre, sino que es mujer – dijo acercándose a la chica.

¿Naruto, mujer? ¿Quiere decir que esa chica es Naruto? – preguto Sakura – debe ser una broma.

No, es verdad, aquí tengo los análisis de cuando Kushina estaba embarazada, yo misma los hice, y según yo misma, lo que Kushina estaba esperando era una mujer – dijo mientras seguía revisando los cuerpos – si te pones a pensar un poco en su condición actual, concuerda – dijo dando los detalles – todos sus órganos han sido trasplantados de aquí – dijo mostrando al chico – a acá – dijo finalmente indicando a la chica – no solo eso, sino que también fueron modificados para el género, mismo caso con la red de chakra.

Pero ¿Quién…? – pregunto Shizune, pero dicha pregunta no termino de ser formulada ya que Tsunade le interrumpió.

Seguramente fue obra de sus padres – dijo triste – piénsenlo, tenía que contener al kyuubi, y aunque no estaba en los planes, estaba previsto que los aldeanos lo odiarían por lo mismo, por eso debieron colocar algo dentro del sello del zorro para proteger su dignidad como mujer – pensó en voz alta – lo más probable es que la mocosa no lo sepa – dijo anteponiéndose a la pregunta que sabía que formularían sus discípulas.

¿Y entonces que haremos? – Pregunto Shizune – el reporte a Shikamaru ya debió de haberse dado, el cuerpo de Naruto-kun está aquí sin vida mientas que tenemos que darle una identidad a la verdadera Naruto-chan – dijo tratando de no confundirse en sus propias palabras.

Sakura – la aludida atendió de inmediato – trae ropas de aldeana… y también un ropaje Jouunin de la medida de Naruto… - al momento se interrumpió.

Es un poco complicado pensar en Naruto y que sea mujer… además vamos a tener que realizar en funeral, por lo que ella no se puede llamar Naruto – agrego Sakura pensando en lo que le incomodaba a la Senju.

Llamarla Naru o Naruko tampoco serviría, suena muy parecido, lo ideal sería algo que la haga pasar desapercibida, así podrá volver a empezar y sin complicaciones – agrego Shizune.

Shizune, ayuda a Sakura con la ropa, yo me encargo del nombre y que haremos de ahora en adelante – al dar la orden estas desaparecieron, Tsunade se quedó un momento mirando la puerta pensando en un nombre para la chica, luego se dio vuelta para verla y ver lo que había sido su anterior vida – Naruto… cuanto abras sufrido mientras el sello se rompía – se preguntaba mientras veía a los jóvenes en la cama – pero ya no sufrirás más, de eso me encargo yo.

La noticia se expandió como si fuese una gran explosión, el hecho de que el héroe de la guerra muriera por consecuencia de uno de sus propias técnicas hizo que esta fuera proclamada una técnica prohibida, muchos corrieron al hospital donde sabían estaba el muchacho, pero Tsunade no dejo entrar a nadie, explicando que no se encontraba en condiciones, luego de media tarde de trabajo pudo hacer que lo que ella misma había dicho se viera en efectividad en el "cadáver" de Naruto, cuando entrego el cuerpo para el funeral correspondiente la aldea se tiño de negro, todos lloraban la perdida, Hinata entendió porque Naruto no quería estar con ella, ya que como él sabía de su enfermedad, según explico Tsunade y fue corroborado por Sakura, no quería que ella sufriera más de lo que sufriría, hubo un momento de silencio en honor al caído, luego de eso se procedió a darle un entierro junto a sus maestros, Konohamaru en un intento de creer que todo era una broma se abalanzo sobre el ataúd que tenía el cuerpo de su maestro y amigo, llorando con fuerza gritaba que despertara, que el invitaría ramen, pero sus intentos por despertar de su letargo al rubio solo hacían que las personas sintieran más dolor.

Al llegar al montículo de los caídos, donde sería el último adiós, el cielo se cerró en nubes, las cuales comenzaron a derramar agua sobre Konoha, los más escépticos del furúnculo de gente pensaban que los ángeles y el mismo kami-sama lloraba por su héroe, cuando todo finalizo y la gente se comenzaba a retirar, el Hokage se acercó a Tsunade.

Será mejor que me des una buena explicación de las cosas, y como lo aras para lo del Jouunin para el último grupo – pregunto, ya que sabía, por la información que le dio Sasuke y Sai, que esto no era del todo lo que representaba, y el hecho de que Tsunade no halla derramado lagrima alguna, que Sakura y Shizune no estuvieran presentes en el funeral solo hacía que acrecentar sus sospechas.

Más respeto con tus mayores mocoso – dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba – sígueme – a lo cual el jefe de la aldea obedeció, Tsunade le explico lo que había descubierto, lo que tenía planeado y lo que quería para la chica, el Nara no creyó de buenas primeras la historia que le estaba contando la Gondaime Hokage, pero no le quedaba otra más que creer en su palabra, acepto la versión de los hechos y se fue a su oficina, según Tsunade, tendría que hacer papeles para dejar que un aldeano extranjero sea Jouunin de Konoha y no solo eso, sino que tendría que explicarle a las cabecillas de los clanes que aquella persona se encargaría de cuidar a sus retoños, al pensar en todo el trabajo que se le venía, solo pensó una cosa agregada, que aquello era problemático.

El día termino, y Sakura y Shizune todavía no volvían con las compras, debido que como estuvo el funeral de Naruto, muchas tiendas cerraron y no tenían muchas ganas de abrir – esas niñas – pensó Tsunade mientras cuidaba el sueño de la chica, después de hacerle unos exámenes determino que la chica tenia fatiga, por lo cual le estaba administrando suero, su cuerpo estaba en buena forma, y su red de chakra estaba estable, a pesar de la gran cantidad de chakra, por lo cual lo primero que pensó era que era una digna heredera del clan Uzumaki, por lo que su apellido se conservaba, pero a pesar del tiempo extra que tuvo, no se le ocurría ningún nombre para ella, estaba muy tentada a llamarla Naruko, Nyarko, Naru… pero como había dicho Shizune, no tiene que tener ninguna conexión con su nombre… para que no lo confundan y que ellas mismas no se confundan.

Un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos – entre – dijo a las que ya sabía que entrarían, Sakura y Shizune se veían agotadas, comprar mientras las querían echar y las tachaban de insensibles por la muerte de Naruto no fue fácil, pero consiguieron lo que querían.

Tenemos la ropa Tsunade-sama – dijo mientras ponían las bolsas al lado de unas sillas las cuales después ellas usaron para descansar.

¿Ya pensó en un nombre para ella? – pregunto Sakura

Pienso mantener el apellido Uzumaki – respondió la rubia.

Pero… ¿y el nombre? – volvió a preguntar.

K… - pensó, una letra menos, solo faltaban…. Quien sabe – Keimei – dijo segura, no sabía de donde había salido el nombre, pero una cosa estaba segura, a la Haruno le gusto como sonaba.

Con que Uzumaki Keimei – repitió Shizune, el nombre también le gustaba.

Bueno es hora, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas – dijo a lo cual las agotadas kunoichis se levantaron con pesar de sus asientos y emprendieron la última caminata del día, sin embargo Tsunade no se fue con ellas, se quedó en vigía por si la muchacha se despertaba, tenía que estar alerta, ya que quería calmarla y tener que explicarle lo sucedido y lo que pasaría a continuación.

Era pasada la medianoche, Tsunade no había pegado un ojo esperando que la chicha despertara, pero parecía que esta no tenía apuro por hacerlo, ya se estaba rindiendo cuando escucho un quejido por parte de la peli roja.

Ha… - dijo con un poco de malestar – ¿estoy muerto? – Pregunto mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos – el cielo no es como lo imagine – pensó en voz alta.

Es por que no está muerta – le dijo Tsunade haciendo que esta la viera.

Obachan – la miro – me salvaste otra vez.

No, yo no fui – dijo mientras meditaba palabras, tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta de su cambio.

Me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo con molestia, pero fue cuando reparo en un detalle – ¿y que le paso a mi voz? – pregunto al darse cuenta que su tono habitual ahora era más melodioso y suave, también tenía un timbre un tanto más agudo y femenino.

Es por que tu cuerpo paso a través de un cambio muy brusco – explico Tsunade, tomo un espejo y se lo coloco de forma que ella pudiera verse mientras estaba recostada – tú en realidad eras mujer, y este es tu verdadera forma – la cara de la peli roja no fue la esperada, solo cerro los ojos en aceptación de la realidad y una medio sonrisa.

Lo supuse – dijo después de un momento.

¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto la rubia.

La verdad es que no, pero cuando vi a mi madre… es decir, su imagen en mi cabeza gracias a su chakra que vivía en el sello, se disculpó por hacerme como era – explico – en ese entonces no entendía, pero desde que tuve mi problema con el sello de los cinco elementos comencé a estudiar técnicas de sellado, pensando que me podría salvar y descubrí un sello que podía cambiar el género de una persona.

Fue cuando pensaste que a lo mejor te cambiaron de sexo – completo Tsunade.

Exacto, pero en verdad, cuando el sello comenzó a drenarme todo el chakra pensé que realmente era mi fin, y que mi verdadera forma ya no importaba – dijo mientras levantaba una mano para ponerla sobre su rostro.

Entiendo… - dijo Tsunade bajando el espejo.

Y ahora qué hago – escucho un susurro acompañado de un gemido ahogado, la muchacha estaba a punto de romper a llorar, y quien no lo haría, ciertamente morir era mejor que esto, sus 18 años de vida ya no contaban, sus amistades, sus logros, sus sueños, todo se había ido, ni siquiera tenía nombre.

Bueno, puedes comenzar de cero, yo te ayudare, Sakura y Shizune también, Shikamaru, Sai y hasta Sasuke – dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica y le tocaba el hombro – si bien Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto, que por cierto te perdiste tu propio funeral, ahora tu eres Uzumaki Keimei, una sobreviviente del país del Remolino, nos conocimos en mis viajes antes de ser una hokage y yo misma te entrene para que pudieras defenderte, a través de los años has mejorado y estudiado el arte shinobi – le conto Tsunade su, ahora, nueva historia.

Ok, al mismo tiempo también me entrene con Ero-sennin, por que no creas que voy a abandonar todas mis técnicas y jutsus solo por ser una chica ahora – dijo mientras trataba de animarse y no llorar.

De acuerdo, como quieras – finalizo la rubia – aquí tienes ropa, a esta hora no hay nadie en el hospital por lo que puedes irte a donde quieras, pero tienes que salir de Konoha y volver mañana con esta carta – le dijo mientras la chica se ponía de pie y tomaba las prendas y la carta, después de un rato y ayuda de la rubia Keimei se pudo colocar la ropa de aldeana y en un pergamino sello todo el implemento de ninja, pero esta dejo un kunai afuera, este en el mango tenía un sello que Tsunade no reconoció, después de que todo estaba listo Keimei le paso el kunai a Tsunade.

¿Puedes arrojar ese kunai desde aquí hasta fuera de la aldea? – pregunto al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

Sí, claro, no es muy difícil, solo esperemos que no mate a nadie – dijo mientras abría la ventana y se preparaba para lanzarlo, aunque no entendía para que, tomo todo el impulso que pudo y cargando su brazo con chakra lanzo el kunai lo más lejos posible, el cual exitosamente paso el gran muro de konoha al sur de la posición – ¿para que querías que lo arrojara? – pregunto una vez había hecho el pedido.

Me pediste salir de la aldea sin que me vieran ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual obtuvo una afirmativa – esta es la única forma en la que lo puedo hacer sin que nadie lo sepa, pero no tengo la fuerza para lanzar tan lejos – explico, Tsunade no entendía a que se refería – esto lo aprendi de un pergamino de técnicas de sellado de clase S, deberían sacar esas técnicas de la biblioteca, si bien las técnicas de sellado no son muy requeridas, son muy poderosas, por lo que después deberían revisar todo el contenido de la biblioteca – dijo y antes de que Tsunade preguntara algo la interrumpió – bueno parece que ya toco tierra, yo me retiro obachan, nos vemos mañana – al decir estas palabras ella desapareció en un rayo rojo de su posición, Tsunade no podía creer lo que había visto, había presenciado una técnica que hace años que no veía.

Mañana me voy a tomar el día, me leeré todos los pergaminos, esas técnicas no puedes estar al ojo de todos – rijo con resolución y orgullo que el verdadero legado del yondaime pudiera ocupar las técnicas que el había creado.

**y hasta aquí, espero halla sido de su agrado, como podrán haber visto, el nombre lo saque de un Fic que a mi me gusto mucho y que en estos momento no me acuerdo como se llama, pero como la misma Shizune lo dijo, no me quise pegar a adulterar el nombre con solo una letra, así que lo cambie entero, espero eso no genere problemas en lo absoluto, y eso, esperar que halla sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios con respecto a la evolución del fic, como ya dije no tengo pareja por lo que ustedes pueden botar por ella, dejen su pareja en los comentarios y yo me los pensare, bueno sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
